You're The One
by untouchable hexing witch
Summary: X23 is frustrated…who better to help her relax then the object of her frustration: Pietro Maximoff. Xietro oneshot LEMON! so DON'T READ if you don't like SEXUAL SITUATIONS!


OoOoOoOo Disclaimer OoOoOoOo 

If I owned X-men, X-ietro would be more than a fragment of my imagination.

OoOoOoOo Summary OoOoOoOo

X-23 is frustrated…who better to help her relax then the object of her frustration: Pietro Maximoff. X-ietro one-shot LEMON! so DON'T READ if you don't like SEXUAL SITUATIONS!

Rating NC-17 GOT IT!

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

HI! OMG, well this is my first attempt at a lemon hehehe…so I hope it's ok :D I dedicate this to all the X-ietro fans and to my good friends Leafee, Scarlet and DL ;D So read and I hope you like and Review ;D

If any of you need to contact me for questions or anything feel free to im me :D

YIM: Hexy33 AIM: LustingXietro

OoOoOoOo **_You're the one_** OoOoOoOo

It was a quiet day at the X-man Mansion, everyone was pretty much minding their own business and keeping to themselves. No one was in a moody mood…well everyone but one person…

The water stopped running as a hand turned the knob, she then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her mature body, the towel covered her chest area and stopped at mid thigh. She let her long dark hair fall onto her shoulder not bothering to put a towel on it nor caring about the fact that it was going to get the carpet soaked when she walked to her room.

She slowly opened the door and peeked out to make sure no one was out there…she really didn't have to do it though…she could have smelled any of them if they were there. After seeing no one with her hazel eyes she walked out on to the hallway and down towards her room which was the last on the left. Before she walked into her room she looked at the door in front and pressed her ear to the door. She could hear incoherent mumbles, after hearing a squeak she figured out what her best friend was doing.

'One of these day's Wolverine isn't going to be off on some mission and he's going to catch you,' she thought to herself and walked into her room and slammed the door shut. She then walked to her big mirror and started at the reflection, she didn't like what she saw. Hell she didn't like anything at all that day. It was just on of those days for X-23...most people had seen her attitude and probably had bet money she was on her rag.

'Well guess what? I'M NOT!' she thought to herself as she sat down on the chair in front of her desk. She closed her eyes and ran her dark hands through her wet hair, the water dripping on to the carpet. She heard something from the room across her and rolled her eyes.

"You better be careful Roguey…if Logan catches you fraternizing…or should I say fucking with the enemy he won't be happy," she told herself thinking about the person who had become like a sister to her since she arrived at the X-mansion.

X-23 had decided to join the X-man when she was 16; she was now 17 and was also know as Lexa. Rogue had been the best person to hang out with when she arrived, they both a lot in common including the fact that Wolverine was like a father to both. As if reading her thoughts her door suddenly opened to show her southern gothic friend.

"Hey," Rogue greeted.

"Hey…he's here isn't he?"

Rogue looked at Lex and smirked, "Maybe…" she answered and got a CD from X-23's CD payer.

"Isn't Logan suppose to be arriving today?" she asked.

"He was but for some unknown reason he got delayed," Rogue answered.

"Don't you ever worry you might get caught?"

"No…ah'd be able to hear Logan arrive on his bike…plus the thought about getting caught jut makes things more…exciting," Rogue answered with a smirk.

Lexa grinned and shook her head, "I should try doing that sometime…you and Wanda seem to enjoy it way too much…"

"It's exhilarating…yah're doing something you know yah shouldn't be doing…it gives yah a kinky feeling," she responded while holding the CD. She was about t walk out the room when she looked back at the almost naked X-23, "How are yah feeling?" she asked.

Lexa narrowed her eyes, "About what?" she asked almost snarling.

Rogue frowned, "That bad huh? Ah was wondering why you were biting heads of today…Ah wouldn't worry about it. Ah think what Wanda said was true…and after all she would know she lives with him."

"I don't give a fuck about that or HIM!" she growled.

"Sure yah don't," Rogue answered dryly. "Yah jus flirt with him like no tomorrow."

"He does it with everyone…and who cares now that he's with that pieces of blond shit."

"And ah though I looked green," Rogue commented receiving a glare from her friend. Getting the cue that she wanted to be mad by herself Rogue gave a smile and said, "Ah'll talk tah yah later…"

"Ya…wouldn't want to keep him waiting…"

"Yah know me tah well…"

"I know…tell Gambit I said hi."

"Will do," she called back as she closed he door. Lexa closed her eyes and listened as Rogue's door closed, she sighed and rolled her eyes. 'She's stupid…I don't give a fuck about him or what he does…' she told herself and turned back to her mirror.

After a while of just staring at herself she thought, 'This is all Wanda's fault…she had to lie and tell me he had something for me…I suspected it was a lie…but then…why am I so surprised?'

"I should call her and yell at her…" Lexa told herself and grabbed her cell phone; she dialed 6 digits but then stopped before dialing the 7. "Nah…Pyro's probably screwing her brains out…I still don't see what's so excited about fucking one of her father's henchman…in his own bed…Magneto sleeps on that mattress…poor him. And I'm so crazy talking to myself," she told herself as she closed the phone and stood up to go to her drawers to get clothes. As she reached it she stopped and stood still stiff.

Without turning around she asked, "What are you doing here?"

The person she was talking to smiled and in a heartbeat stood directly behind her almost pressing himself into her.

"I was just in the neighborhood…"

"Really? Cause the last time I checked the brotherhood household was all the way across town from here…"

"True but for me…it's just around the corner," Pietro Maximoff answered cockily.

"Whatever," she answered and turned to face him making her towel covered chest press into his muscular one. Pietro smirked down at her and looked at her body from head to toe.

Lexa noticed his roaming eyes and asked, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your blonde whore?"

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're talking about Crystal," he replied never losing the smirk.

"Wow I never knew you were so smart," she answered dryly.

"And I never knew were so snippy," he countered. After looking at her for about a minute he realized she was still waiting for an answer. "I heard you weren't happy about me going out with Crystal so I came to find out if it was true."

"Sorry I don't have time to care about your idiotic love life…but even if I did what would it mattered if I didn't like it?" she asked him.

His smirked never disappeared as he leaned in towards her, their noses were almost touching and he said, "It probably wouldn't…"

Her eyes narrowed and she pushed him away, she hated when he did that. He'd be really cute and charming but would ruin it with his big mouth.

"Go to hell…" she told him throwing the nearest thing she could find at him. He easily dodged it while laughing; he stopped at the entrance of her patio door, winked, blew a kiss and then left without a trace. She rolled her eyes at the empty room.

It was just like him to be stupid like that. "I bet it was Wanda who told him…" she mumbled angrily to her self.

It had to be her or Rogue because after all they were the only two who thought there was something more than flirting going on between them. Them thinking that almost made X-23 wonder if they had been hit over the head to much, she couldn't possibly see what some girls saw in Pietro…other than he's well toned chest, beautiful sapphire eyes, angelic looking face…okay so there were a lot of reasons to be charmed with him but there was also a lot of reasons not to. For one he cheated, he was way to cocky for his own good, and he was a jerk a lot of the time.

But still…sometimes Lex wondered if Rogue and Wanda were right? After all she just spent about 10 minutes thinking about the egotistic speed demon. She sighed and flopped onto her bed forgetting all about the fact that she was wearing a towel. She also had to admit that the reason she was pissed was cause he was dating that blonde whore…

'It's just…grrr…he needs to learn how to not lead girls on…' she growled at herself feeling angry cause of these feelings she wouldn't admit she had for him.

She closed her eyes and just tried to relax and try to forget everything that was pissing her off. He breathing become calmer but feeling the need to scream she grabbed her nearest pillow and let her frustration yell into it. After she just laid still with her knees bending up, letting her breathing sense get filled up with the scent of her hair, maybe if she hadn't done that, she would have gotten the scent of someone who was watching her closely.

She had no idea someone was in the same room with her, until she felt something hot and wet on her knee. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled the pillow off her face only to find Pietro giving her knees soft kisses.

"What the FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" she asked shocked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked her in between kisses.

"Something you shouldn't," she answered as she took a deep inhale while his lips little by little started climbing up her knee onto her thigh.

"Why?" he asked as he slowly started opening her legs.

"Cause…you have a girlfriend…we're to compatible…and…" she took a take back as her legs opened and he starred kissing the side of her thighs. "We're on...opposite…sides…" she finished trying to ignore the fact that she was exposed to him, and the fact that she could feel his arousal. Pietro stopped after she said this.

"Hmm…good points," he mumbled, "Dad would really hate it if he knew I was fucking with an X-men…" Lexa breathed out as she heard this, but her heart started to speed up as she heard the low whisper, "But what he doesn't know won't hurt him…" as he finished saying that he slowly went back to giving small yet exhilarating butterfly kisses to her thighs.

"Pietro…st…" before she could finish telling him to stop his face stood right in front of her thanks to his speed.

He looked down into her face intently, studying it. "Why are you fighting this? You know you want it?" he remarked with a smirk, after seeing her stay impassive he stopped smirking and got a serious look on his face. "Say it…and I will," he told her softly.

"Say what?" she asked not being able to look away from his piercing gaze.

"Tell me to stop…and I will…"

Lexa looked at him knowing he was serious by the way he was looking at her, "I…I…want you…to…st…" for some reason she couldn't get herself to say the whole word.

'I want him to stop…right?' she asked herself. Pietro stared at her she seemed lost in her thoughts, being the impatient person he was he did the one thing that would tell him whether she wanted this or not. He kissed her, if she didn't respond he'd leave and act as if nothing had happened…if she responded then well he'd have to maker her moan a little then figure out what he would do after that was done.  
Instead of Lexa's mind answering the question her tongue did it for her as her mouth opened letting Pietro take dominance of her mouth. He bit on her lip and licked all the inner walls of her mouth, as Lex felt the pressure on her lip she made a small moan that sounded in between pleasure and pain. Pietro smiled as he heard it and removed his mouth from her, gently kissing down her jaw line and going into the crook of her neck. He nipped at her soft skin making her shiver and then arch her neck so he could have better access to it. After Pietro sucked at her neck knowing a big hickey would show up tomorrow his lips started trailing down until he got to the top of the towel, which was wrapped, tightly around her naked body.

He looked up at her and stared into her eyes as she looked down at him waiting to see what he would do. He slowly started pulling the soft fabric off exposing her nice firm breast to him, he licked his lips and attacked her breast with soft kisses making sure to avoid her harden nipples just to tease her. Lexa watched him carefully, knowing she shouldn't be doing this but loving every second of it. She could feel his reaction pressing into her thigh as he kissed her skin. After more teasing by having his tongue go circles around her nipples he got his tongue and lightly ran over the top of it.

X-23 bit her lip to stop the moan that wanted to come out. Pietro looked at her and smirked knowing she wanted this by the way her back arched to put both her breast to his face. Thinking he had done enough teasing he finally put her right breast into his mouth, sucking on the hard nipple while his hand traveled to her left breast and softly pinch the hardened nipple there. X-23 bit her lip a little harder and thought she would start bleeding soon if he continued this sweet torture on her. He soon changed his attention to the other breast and put X-23 through the same pleasurable pain.

After fondling her breasts Pietro started pressing butterfly kisses on her muscular stomach. Lexa watched him. His eyes went up and met hers, he's eyes were burning with desire and she saw a sexy smirk appear on his lips as his kisses got lower and lower by the second. Soon he found what he was looking at but was annoyed that Lexa shut her legs as he was going to take her lips into his mouth making his back off.

He looked up to see a smirk on her face, which he interrupted, as her way of playing hard to get. His confused and annoyed face turned into an evil smirk as he roughly grabbed her thighs and opened them wide then looked up to see she was now the one with an annoyed expression.

He smirked. He knew exactly how to turn that frown upside down. He started trailing kisses up her thigh the same way he had done when they're barley began this dangerous game of lust. From the corner of his eyes he saw her bite her lip again, but she failed to keep a small squeal of pleasure come out of her full lips as his kisses got closer to her heated core and as he slowly massaged her thighs with his experienced hands.

Pietro fondled her thighs some more but soon grew tired and found her swollen nether lips. He smiled wickedly to see how wet she was for him, and to think, she was going to say no to him and deny them both this wonderful pleasure. After the thought had passed through his brain he returned his attention back to waiting lips.

He gave them a soft gentle kiss and felt X-23 shiver beneath him. Slowly he opened them and gave another kiss to the sensitive area, making X-23 make a loud sigh as she arched her pelvis up towards Pietro's face. Pietro smirked and garbed her firm butt as it rose from the bed giving it a nice squeeze before mumbling to her to be patient. Her only response was a low growl, which only made Pietro's smirk become wider.

He slowly slid a finger into her wet hole making her get a deep intake on air at the surprise. While slowly pulling the finger in and out he made sure to rub against her clit making X-23's breathing to become ragged. As he added another finger to the sweet torture he heard her voice slowly call out his name, it was low but he knew he heard it, and that just got him more excited. He pressed both fingers inside and out at a faster pace making her hips buck up to meet them.

He looked over to her to see her mouth open and close, gasping noses we're coming out of her mouth and before either of them knew it her explosion came fast and hard. Lexa's breath calmed a little and she thought the sweet torture was over now but found she was wrong when she felt the intense pressure put on her lower lips, when she looked down Pietro's head in-between her thighs, sucking aggressively at her clit. Before she could stop herself she let out a loud wail as Pietro's hot tongue found her wet entrance.

He pulled his tongue in and out, hitting her g-spot every time he could. Lexa moaned forgetting that she wanted to make as little noise as possible, not only to make sure others didn't hear them but also to keep Pietro's ego from growing at the fact that he was really getting to her.

She closed her eyes and focused on the extreme pleasure she was feeling. Her hands griped on to her bed sheet with all her might as the thoughts that she might die from all this bliss.

Pietro soon stopped and started running his tongue upwards her body, he gave her stomach small kisses and kept going up. When he got to her breast he just kissed in between them and squeezed them with his hands as they ran up and down the side of her body, caressing her curves.

He stopped when he's face was right above her. X-23 look up at him in wonder but smiled when he softly kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, then he kissed her lips tenderly.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked her looking deep into her eyes as he stared positioning his hard shaft at her opening.

X-23 didn't respond with words but with an action, she pushed her hips up making Pietro's shaft go inside of her in a hard thrust making both groan at the sudden contact of their insides.

"Does that answer you're question?" she asked next to his ear as he waited for her to get used to his size.

"Ya…it does," he answered with strain as he started to slowly thrust into her. Soon she started to match him thrust for thrust making him speed up and their breaths became more ragged.

Pietro buried his face in the crook of her neck, nipping on it, biting it adding to the sexual friction between them. His hands grabbed on to her thighs wrapping them around his back making it easy for him to thrust into her wet core.

Lexa moaned while her hips went up to meet Pietro's powerful plunge into her. One of her hands was on Pietro's head making him go deeper into her neck; the other was on his shoulder with her nails piercing into his skin, not that they noticed.

Small moans kept escaping her lips making Pietro dive into her harder. Her voice begging for him drove him over the top making him forget the reason X-23 had been so upset with him to begin with. All he could think about was her and how good he felt inside of her making him wish this would never end.

He started holding on to her thighs harder as the sound of him thrusting into her become louder along with her moans begging him to keep going. With a last powerful thrust Pietro felt their orgasms hit at the same time making her yell out his name louder than either of them would have wanted and making him slump down on her in exhaustion.

Their breathing was labored. Pietro got out of her but not off her, she opened her eyes, which were glazed over and looked at him.

He smiled down at her and kissed her lips; she didn't hesitate in returning it making them go through a tongue battle for dominance of her mouth. The broke apart and Pietro laid on top her very comfortable, knowing that she wasn't being crushed by his weight.

After a couple of minutes in perfect silence, Pietro started getting up, before getting of completely he straddled the naked X-23 and leaned forward to say something in her ear.

"You're the one…" he told her softly while running a couple of fingers through her hair.

"What?" she asked.

"I may be going out with Crystal...hell I might break up with her and go out with some other whore…but know this," he paused as he gave her cheek a kiss. "You're the one that I'll be coming to…for my sexual frustration…for my feeling discharge…you'll be the one getting my everything. Those others are just a game…but you…you're the real thing…" and with that he crushed his lips onto hers making them both get lost in a passionate kiss.

When X-23 opened her eyes…he was gone. As fast as a blink of an eye. She smiled and snuggled into her messed up sheets. She closed her eyes and just rethought everything that had happened, she reran Pietro's words over and over again.

_'You're the one…'_

She opened her eyes and frowned as she caught sight of the towel she had been wearing.

'GREAT! I took a bath for no reason cause now I have to take another one…Logan would kill me if he caught the scent of Pietro and Sex on me…'

With that thought she got up, wrapped the towel around her, opened the door to her room and then made her way towards the bathroom for another bath.

OoOoOoOo Rogue's Room OoOoOoOo

Rogue was looking at her closed door, which was right across from of X-23's. Underneath her was a bemused Remy Lebeau also looking at the door.

"Was dat…X-23 et Pietro?" he asked in a shocked voice.

Rogue smiled down at her lover. "Yah…looks liake Wanda was right…mahbe ah should call her and tell her…"

"Non…John was eager ta get us outta da house which mean mon chere…dat he is doing something wit de Scarlet Witch dat he don wanna anyone ta interrupt…"

Rogue shrugged and then smiled at Remy, "Alright…well now that those two loud mouths are done…where were we?" she asked with a smirk as she leaned towards him to continue they're intimate moment which had been interrupted by X-23 and Quicksilver's loud escapade.

OoOoOoOo End OoOoOoOo

/Is red as a tomato/ Well…that's that lol. Wow, you guys should have seen me righting this lol…I had no idea what I was doing but anyhoo how was it? Let me know ;D That's it, so I hope you liked and review and next time you'll see me is when I post my new fic 'Assassins' next week, so see you then ;D

Love ya lots - UHW ;D


End file.
